In Their Shoes
"In Their Shoes" is the 7th episode of Season 1 of Backstage and overall. It aired the first time on April 29, 2016. Synopsis Jax is concerned about Miles's new lease on life; Carly and Vanessa each other during mid-term auditions. Scarlett's intrigue with Julie grows. Plot In the music room, Miles was playing his electric guitar. Jax walks in and they do their handshake. During his confessional, Jax admits that when he found out that Miles was sick, he felt sorry for him, not that he knows, but now he's happy to have a friend. Miles asks Jax why did he left him hanging the previous night on Minecraft. Jax said that it was 2 a.m. and Miles teases him because he needed his beauty sleep. Then, Miles tells that there is a radio contest to write and record three new songs and asks Jax if he wanted to help. Jax was in and then Miles tells him the catch, the deadline is that Friday. Jax was surprised. Miles admits that whenever he's with Jax, it makes him feel like he's not sick. Jax, on his side said that three songs for that Friday is impossible, but still agrees to help Miles. Alya walks in the classroom. Miles just tells her that her song is so good, they are going to fast track it all the way to graduation, both doing some kind of circle dance. Just all of sudden, Miles quiets down and sits. Alya joked and tells him that he needs to workout more and then asks him if they should rehearse their song at one o'clock that day. Miles agrees. Jax questions Miles if he has all the energy to write and record three new songs and work with Alya. He says that he does and that not everyone needs 8 hours of beauty rest. Vanessa and Carly are stretching in the dance room. Carly was talking about her date with Sasha, saying that Shawn Mendes is cute but not as cute as Sasha. Vanessa was saddened that she wasn't there, though Carly thought that it'd would been weird if she were. Vanessa wishes that both of them had boyfriends, that way they could double date. She going on until she saw Helsweel put up on the board the freshman mid-term dance showcase sign up sheet. Helsweel gets everyone's attention saying that the midterm dance showcase auditions will be later on that day and that it is the second most important day of their freshman year, after the showcase its self. It will be worth 40% of their grade. She tells her students don't overthink. Vanessa was saying that students have gotten actual jobs based on that show. She continued thinking that she has to try something big and epic. Carly tells her that she's overthinking it. Helsweel continues that this year's show will be a modern-base story of Cinderella, entitled Step, Sister! Vanessa tells Carly that this could be their big break. Helsweel calls out Vanessa, entrusting her to sign up for the lead role. She goes, grabs the pen and signs up for Cinderella. Jenna goes to Carly saying that it's not fair that she's Helsweel pick. Carly wants the lead but she know that Vee is everyone's pick, except Sasha's. She decides to try out for the chorus, it's where she belongs she said. In the art room, Julie is working on an art project. Scarlett is with her, trying to help. At the same time, she keeps asking Julie questions about her double life. Julie stops Scarlett and says that she doesn't have time to answer all those questions since her installation is due the next day. She adds that all the other artists have used up all the art supplies and she doesn't have money to buy new ones. Scarlett suggested her to ask her parents to help, but then she remembered that they don't know that Julie goes to Keaton. Julie tells Scarlett that if she really wants to help her out, she could look all over the school for gently used materials. Scarlett just rolls her eyes. Sasha goes to the dance room and finds Carly. He tells her that he's going to play the Prince in the big mid-term dance show. Carly congratulates him and they do a high ten. Then, Sasha gets serious and asks Carly why isn't she trying out for the role of Cinderella. She says that Vanessa is going out for the lead and she's going for the chorus. Sasha again asks why. Carly says that Vee has it unlocked and she thinks she'd be mad at her if she signs up. Sasha reminds her that this how is the most important show of the year and that's it's her time to shine and that if Vee is a real friend, she would understand. Carly knows that she would but worries what will that say about their friendship. Sasha continues talking to Carly, saying that bravery is rewarded and that she needs to be brave. He encourages to go, sign up and be his 'Ceenderella'. Carly nods and signs up. and Miles in the music room.]] Miles is working on one of the songs. Jax comes in with pizza slices and offers one to Miles. Miles says no but Jax reminded him that he needs to eat. He says that he's starting to sound like his grandmother. Jax had to correct Miles's sentence since he said like his mother's mother. Miles says that forgetting words is a side affect of the meds. Carly goes into the dance room for her audition. She is worried what Vanessa is going to think that she signed up for the lead role. Her reaction was kind of unexpected, Vee was actually proud of Carly for putting herself out there and they both agreed that since they are auditioning for the same role, they both have to bring it. However Carly told Vanessa that she's going to practice with Sasha, to which Vee thinks that's unfair, since he's the male lead. Vanessa said that if she's the best friends of all time ever, they both would share Sasha. Carly was shocked and Vee stated that they're together all the time they could do it to keep thing so airs. Yet, Vanessa was working on a Prima dance and can easily work Sasha into it. Julie looks through garbage cans for gently used items. She hands Scarlett an empty soda can. She doubts that that's gently used. Julie tells her that anything can be art, even garbage. Scarlett gets a banana peel and totally disagrees with her. Julie then suggests that they should separate to cover more ground. Scarlett seemed to be disturbed that she has to dumpster dive alone. Julie makes her a deal, if she helps, she'll answer some for her questions about her double life. Scarlett was sold. Miles was in the studio, playing his saxophone. He doesn't think that it's working out in the studio. Jax, at the producers side, that it sounds fine. Miles started to have a major headache and Jax think that they need to shut the project down. Miles tells him that he is going to do it, with or without him. Jax said that there is no way they can finish three songs before Friday and should rather do it next year when they'll have time. But then, Jax remembers that Miles may not be there next year so he just said that that year makes sense. Miles begins to get alittle suspicious with Jax behavior and change of mind all a sudden. Jax says that nothing is going on, it's just that no one can quickly write songs, accidentally saying especially in Miles's condition. Miles asks Jax how does he know about his sickness, Jax says that he put it together. Miles gets upset because he realized that Jax was being his friend out of pity and tells him to get out, not letting him explain himself. Julie was working on her art project at the foyer. It kind of looked like a Christmas Tree made up of the gently use material from the trash. Scarlett goes up to Julie saying that her work looks gorgeous. Julie asks her if she has found something useful. Scarlett had a bin with many things and the only thing Julie liked was a ballet slipper. She said that the other junk is just junk and tells Scarlett to throw it out in the garbage. Scarlett just roles her eyes. Carly, Sasha and Vanessa are in the Dance Studio practicing their dance for their audition for Cinderella. Carly and Sasha were rehearsing together. Vanessa walks up telling them that there's another dancer who needs some Sasha time. So while Carly and Sasha were dancing, Vanessa joined in in the middle of the dance. Both Carly and Vanessa were taking turns with Sasha, he feeling so used but he liked it. After the dance, Vanessa gets angry since something didn't seems fair. Sasha left to give them a minute. Vanessa tells Carly that if she doesn't get this role, she nothing. Carly reminded that Helsweel specifically asks her to sign up for the role and it's going to be her. However, Vanessa doubts it because she knows that Carly and Sasha dance better together and can't compete with that and dance is all she's got. Carly says that everyone is on the same boat but Vee says that Carly's got Sasha and looks forwards to their dates. Then they hear a scream. screaming]] Cassandra was screaming because Julie ruined her pointe (ballet) shoe. She said that she owes for $65 but Julie said that she had thrown it out and she doesn't owe her anything. Cassandra would never throw away perfectly good pointe shoe, yet Julie said that it was in the garbage. During they were talking, Scarlett tried to explain and then she admitted that she had found it in te lost and found instead. Julie was shocked. Cassandra, still very angry, tells her to fix it. Scarlett was explaining that she just wanted to help. Julie said that it would have been easier to buy new material and she had done enough. Miles has been in the recording studio, playing with his electric guitar. Jax walks in and asks has he been there the entire time. Miles just tells him to back off and continues playing. Jax asks if he has been there the entire time, if he'd eaten or even met up with Alya. Miles stops playing for a second and then proceeds. Jax also tries to apologize, to which Miles plays that guitar even louder and he takes it away from him. Jax goes on telling him that he's worried about him and needs a friend to make this school seem less crazy. Miles answers that he needs Jax to leave him alone, that whenever he sees him, all he says is his illness. He goes goes off playing the drum set. Jax screams and again apologizes but Miles continues playing. It is Vanessa's time to audition for Cinderella. After her dance, Vee said that she didn't nail the walk over but Carly assures her that she did do a great job. Scarlett meets Julie in the arty room with money so that she can pay for Cassandra's slipper. She apologizes that she only has $60 not 65 because that bank had her pay interest. Julie interrupts her saying that she already fixed her shoe by adding new ribbon and stuffed it up with starch. The slipper looked new and Scarlett was impressed. She said that she could make a living fixing ballet slippers. Julie that she's already busy and admits that it was cool having a partner in crime for a day, even though Scarlett took the crime thing a little too far. They both laughed and Scarlett continued to ask about her secrets. Carly auditions for the role of Cinderella. While she was dancing, Vanessa leaves the dance studio upset. Carly started to loose some focus on the dance and messed up. She, however, continued to dance as if nothing happen. After her audition, she was wondering where did Vee go. asks Miles that he’s okay.]] Miles is still in the music room, work on his project. Alya comes in, a little upset that he missed their entire rehearsal block. Miles told her that he and Jax were recording and lost track of time. Alya noticed that Miles was acting up a bit and asks what's with him and if he's ok. Miles gets irritated and wonders why everyone is asking him if he's fine. He tells her that he's great and that she, Jax and everyone else to back off. Just as Alya was leaving, Miles started to faint. She goes to help him, asked what she can do. Miles tells her to get Jax and becomes unconscious. Some time after, Jax was calling Miles. He starts to be conscious and sits up. Alya was there and said that she is going to call 911. Jax tells her not to, he's just low on blood sugar and tells Miles that he should've eaten. Miles tells him that it's ok and he wants to start telling the truth. He tells Alya that he's sick, he has a kidney disease. Alya asks if he's going to be ok and he said that he's on a transplant list so it's nothing to worry about. Alya didn't know what to say, she went to go tell Park about what happened. Jax sits next to Miles and asks how he's doing. Miles admits he's a little shaken. Then, Jax asked if they're both good. Miles just says as long as he helps him finish his project. Jax hesitated but Miles said they could try. They do their handshake. Helsweel puts the final results on the class's announcement board. Everyone but Carly immediately approached. Everyone started clapping. Vanessa got the lead role. Carly goes isolate herself and starts crying. Sasha walks towards her and sees her. Carly get a little embarrassed and Sasha not to, says it's just him. She tells him that she's happy for Vee but is disappointed in herself. Sasha asks is it was for chickening out on her walk over or for purposely ruining her audition. Carly asked was it that obvious and Sasha asks why did she do it and she deserves that role. Carly said that Vanessa needed it more that she did. Sasha said that it was pretty impressive, even after falling she came second after everyone. That's how good she is and that's she's Cinderella's understudy. Sasha assured her that with or without the role, she'll always be his Cinderella. Carly remembers that bravery is rewarded and she has to be brave. She tries to kiss Sasha but he backs off. Carly apologizes and Sasha tries to explain but she said to drop it and it doesn't even matter. Carly leaves Sasha alone. Cast Main * Alyssa Trask as Carly * Colin Petierre as Sasha * Aviva Mongillo as Alya * Matthew Isen as Jax * Josh Bogert as Miles * Adrianna Di Liello as Jenna * Mckenzie Small as Scarlett * Kyal Legend as Julie * Devyn Nekoda as Vanessa * Jane Moffat as Helsweel Recurring * Madison MacGregor as Cassandra Absent * Julia Tomasone as Bianca * Isiah Hall as Denzel * Romy Weltman as Kit * Chris Hoffman as Mr. Park (mentioned) Songs * "Pizzicati from Sylvia" * "I Don't Wanna Hear It" * "Jazzy" * "My Life Starts Now" Trivia *Miles is aware of Jax's awareness of his illness. *Alya is aware of Miles' disease. *Park is mentioned in this episode. *This episode takes place on September 30th. Quotes Transcript Gallery Category:Article stubs Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:Episodes